Labyrinth: Haley's run
by Flying Dragonite
Summary: A girl who watched the movie wishes away her little sister because she doesn't believe the movie to be real. Then Jareth shows up and takes her sister. Will Haley be able to get back her sister Karen? This is officially abandoned sorry


**Labyrinth: Haley's run**

Chapter 1: Girl's night, should be fun, right?

I sighed as I put down my backpack and flopped on my bed. Another day of school was finally over, and all I wanted to do was sleep, but I had to look after my 7 year old little sister Karen while my parents went on a date. It was going to be chaos! But at least it was my turn to pick the movie tonight. I would of course be choosing Labyrinth. I was obsessed with the movie. I knew everything by heart, every line and every move. "It's not fair!" I quoted; I liked quoting the movie to fit my life. I continued, mimicking Jareth's voice, "You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is." My voice deepened into a snarl at the last words. '_Life isn't fair! If it was, you'd have parents who were proud of you and cared for you._' I said to myself.

"Haley! Come down here! We have to leave now!" My mom called from downstairs. I sighed again, and made my way to the door. I slouched down the stairs, and my dad sneered as he saw me coming.

"Stop slouching! You look like a slug!" He snapped. I ignored him, being used to the way he treated me. I walked over to where my mom was standing in front of the door with Karen. She looked at me.

"There are leftovers in the refrigerator. You guys can watch a movie, but Karen, you have to be in bed by 8:30 and Haley, you should be in bed by 9, you hear me?" She said. I nodded, and she swept out the door. My dad walked over and said sneeringly before leaving,

"Don't do anything stupid." I glared at the door as he slammed it shut and locked it. Karen watched as our parents drove off in their car.

"What did you do this time?" She asked. I shook my head.

"God knows what. He's always mad at me for something; surely you know that by now!" I replied. She shook her head as well and turned to me.

"Whatever. What movie are we going to watch?" I smiled to myself. '_You would think she would know by now that you always want to watch Labyrinth._' I thought to myself.

"Labyrinth, of course!" I replied, smiling as she groaned.

"Oh, come on! Not Labyrinth again! We always watch it! Can't we watch something else?" She whined. I winced. Her whine had always set my teeth on edge, and had always seemed to affect me more than anybody else.

"No, we're watching Labyrinth! It's my choice and I'm in charge!" I snapped, glaring at her. Karen glared back at me and said scathingly,

"I know why you like Labyrinth! You're in love with David Bowie! You dream about him!" I glared even more viciously at her, my eyes narrowing.

"I do not love David Bowie! I like Labyrinth because I like the _character_ Jareth, not the actor who plays him!" I said, but Karen wasn't listening.

"Haley and David, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Haley with-"I broke her off, shouting the words to the heavens.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right NOW!" I didn't expect the words to work, but it felt good to say them. But as soon as I uttered the words, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside, and it turned dark suddenly. I froze.

"What did you do?" Karen screamed at me. I stared at her, stricken. Then my eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"This is one of your tricks, isn't it?" I said angrily. "You have a bunch of friends out there right now, waiting for me to believe it, and then you're all going to laugh at me. I will not be tricked by you." Karen shook her head.

"No, I swear, it's not a trick! I don't know what's happening. Maybe it's just a cloudburst. It is monsoon season." She said weakly, and I could tell that she didn't really believe her words. That convinced me of her honesty. I stared at her, afraid to take my eyes off of her. Then the lights went out.

I could see her outline, but that was all. "Find a flashlight!" I ordered, hoping against hope that this was just a power outage; that nothing was coming for my sister. I looked out the window. Lightning was flashing, and it was _pouring_. Incredibly, the moon was still shining, and it lit the room with a soft glow. I froze again, and I slowly turned, knowing what I would see. Or what I _wouldn't_ see.

Karen was gone. I called out hopelessly, knowing that she wouldn't answer. "Karen? Karen are you there?" I looked around, wondering what would happen now. "Oh, Karen, where ever you are, I hope you're ok." I said to myself. A voice spoke suddenly from behind me, startling me so much that I jumped, nearly crashing into the pool table.

"Oh, now why the concern?"

**Author's note: Muah Hahaha! I am evil, ending the first chapter as a cliff hanger! Hahaha! Anyways, tell me what you think so far. Please! REVIEW. It's that little button down there.**


End file.
